Marry Me
by jcrissrid
Summary: Blaine gets married!  Drabble that popped into my head.  Entire ceremony including a song.  T for language.


**A/N: While working on Ambassadors, This popped into my head and I decided to give into my own head and type it. Hope you like it.**

**Did everyone see the Season Premier? OMG When Blaine and Kurt look at each other it is sooooo adorable. They are the perfect couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Me<strong>

Blaine was very nervous. Today was the big day. He would start his married life in approximately 45 minutes. He has waited for this day for the last 8 months, well really the last 22 years. He was ready to be a husband, ready for all the promise that married life would give him. He loved thinking of the future that would start today.

His parents were there, his friends were there. Everyone that meant something to him had come to support him and share in this special moment. There was just one person missing from this special event. Somebody that had meant a lot to him for a long time. Someone that he cared deeply for. He wished Kurt was standing right here, right now.

Maya was here. "You know you aren't supposed to be here, Maya."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Nervous, are you?" Blaine felt like he might throw up.

"No. I am ready for this baby. I love you."

"I love you too!" Maya turned to walk away. "I'll see you in a few and Blaine, you look perfect Sweetie. You always look perfect to me." She kissed him on the cheek and turned away leaving him alone. Blaine thought she always looked perfect. He loved Maya with all his heart. He had always imagined a daughter with his eyes and Maya's mouth because he thought his lips were too big and she was blessed with a beautiful bronze skin tone.

Blaine took his place at the end of the aisle. The park they chose for their wedding was perfect. September was the perfect time to get married because the weather was so nice. The Canon in D started and the procession began down the aisle. Everything was perfect, the flowers, the bows, the candles. Everything!

Maya was there in front of him walking down the aisle smiling her beautiful smile. Kurt crossed his mind in that second and he was not thinking about Maya at all. Kurt had been the love of his life. His perfect chestnut hair, big beautiful pink lipped smile, ice blue eyes that could pierce your soul, but also say 'fuck me' in the same look. How Blaine yearned for that. How Blaine yearned for Kurt. He wanted to touch his soft porcelain skin, kiss his sweet candy lips and fuck his tight ass.

'Oh my God', Blaine thought to himself. Maya was already standing next to him and those bad thoughts were running through his head. This was it, the ceremony would start and Blaine would never be single again. He was getting married and was thinking about fucking Kurt senseless. What was wrong with Blaine? Trumpet voluntary began and his love came around the corner. Kurt was wearing a simple black tux with a purple bowtie. How could Blaine have had impure thoughts about Kurt on this most important day of days. Burt and Carole were by his side. Blaine glanced to his own left to see Maya, eyes already glassy. He turned to his left to see Finn smiling brightly at him and then look to Kurt and his parents.

Maya leaned in to Blaine. "If it makes you feel worse, he wasn't nervous at all." She chuckled softly knowing this would make Blaine more nervous. "He loves you so much Blaine. You are going to be so happy, baby." Said like a true Maid of Honor or Best Man as it were. Actually said by the best sister that a person could have. Blaine looked into her eyes and saw all the love of his sister. She had always accepted him and Kurt unconditionally. She smiled brightly at her little brother. "This is it Blaine. Finally, I get to see my brother get married."

"He looks great, doesn't he?" Blaine met Kurt's smile with his own.

"Yeah and so do you." Maya gave him a shoulder bump and a wink as Blaine's eyes followed Kurt. Blaine didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Kurt was standing before him with his ice blue eyes lovingly staring back into his honey brown eyes.

Blaine couldn't stand it any longer and leaned in to whisper to his love. "Kurt, thank you for agreeing to be my husband. I have been waiting for this day my whole life."

With Kurt's natural wit he responded. "I didn't have any better offers at the moment." Then he flashed the smile that he knew melted Blaine's hear immediately. Blaine's eyes were glassy, but he couldn't shake the nerves. He was standing in front of all of these people, marrying the man of his dreams, the love of his life, his soul mate.

Kurt was calm, cool and collected. He sensed Blaine's nervousness and took Blaine's hand with a gentle squeeze immediately calming his mate. In that one second, that one squeeze of his hand, the soft touch, the entwined fingers, Blaine felt the easy comfort of Kurt. Kurt knew him so well. He knew how to ease every pain, calm every nerve and excite every part of Blaine.

Making this official was simple.

Kurt recited his vows.

"I love you Blaine. I was never happy before you. It's funny how fate shined down on me and in one second made me happy. That day on the stairs at Dalton Academy changed my life forever. I had no idea that I would meet my future husband at the age of 16, but that's exactly what happened. Before you, I was living, but with you, I came to life. You brought me to life and saved me in more ways than you know. I am so grateful that you are the person standing before me. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you Blaine. Forever will never be long enough with you."

Blaine's turn to recite:

"You lit up the halls at Dalton Academy and didn't even know it. More importantly, you brought me to life. I knew it was happening, but lost focus. I am so thankful that you believed in me and were patient with me, or we wouldn't have experienced the love we have today. Kurt, you are the best part of my days. The moments I spend with you are the only moments that have meaning to me. I gave you my heart and will forever be thankful that you accepted it and held it as something precious. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my everything and my forever."

There was not a dry eye in the house. They were happy to witness the marriage of Blaine and Kurt. These people were the most important to the couple.

They exchanged the rings and the official pronounced them married.

Before continuing, all the glee club people in attendance made their way to the front of the room surrounding Blaine and Kurt.

They began to sing to the couple, completely surrounding them and holding hands.

_All I am, all I'll be__  
><em>_Everything in this world__  
><em>_All that I'll ever need__  
><em>_Is in your eyes__  
><em>_Shining at me__  
><em>_When you smile I can feel__  
><em>_All my passion unfolding__  
><em>_Your hand brushes mine__  
><em>_And a thousand sensations__  
><em>_Seduce me 'cause I_

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and began to sing along with the groups.

_I do cherish you__  
><em>_For the rest of my life__  
><em>_You don't have to think twice__  
><em>_I will love you still__  
><em>_From the depths of my soul__  
><em>_It's beyond my control__  
><em>_I've waited so long to say this to you__  
><em>_If you're asking do I love you this much__  
><em>_I do__  
><em>

Kurt was so moved by all of this. Blaine must have planned this, because he took Kurt by the small of his back and raised his right hand requesting Kurt's left, and they were dancing together for the first time as a married couple. Blaine continued to sing directly into Kurt's ear.

_In my world, before you__  
><em>_I lived outside my emotions__  
><em>_Didn't know where I was going__  
><em>_'Till that day I found you__  
><em>_How you opened my life__  
><em>_To a new paradise__  
><em>_In a world torn by change__  
><em>_Still with all my heart__  
><em>_'Till my dying day__  
><em>

The end of the song came and the officiant of the wedding had one last thing to do. By the power vested in me, but the State of New York, I present to you, Kurt and Blaine Anderson. The guests erupted in cheers and screams. "Go ahead and Kiss him." Blaine leaned in and they were so close they could feel each others breath less than an inch away.

Their lips met and Blaine gently traced Kurt's lower lip, before smiling into the kiss. "I love you Kurt Anderson." With that, Kurt kissed Blaine strongly and with as much love he could give. Blaine melted into the kiss. Blaine was home. Forever.


End file.
